


For my Heda

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clexa Week 2018, Day 5, F/F, Rivals in a Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Alpha Clarke meets an omega shortly after landing on the ground, but until there is peace their people cannot know.





	For my Heda

The first time they met was a few days after Clarke and the hundred landed on earth. Clarke and Bellamy had fought again, and so Clarke stomped off into the woods to stop herself from ripping his useless beta throat out - she had weighed the pros and cons of that particular fantasy, but decided it would only cause more problems. She had gone crashing through the underbrush, a cloud of furious pheromones wafting from her.

The omega was in a small hut, and even furious, she felt the alpha call to her. Clarke stopped outside the hut, the sweet call of the omega’s scent calming her rage. The girl with long brown curls and sad eyes welcomed the alpha into her tiny home.

If she hadn’t been blinded by her rage, Clarke may have asked questions of the lonely omega, but she couldn’t. The omega seemed to recognise that the alpha was too worked up over something, she went into caretaker mode. Clarke was pulled over to the small pallet bed, the furs doused in the omega’s scent helping to calm her even before the omega joined her, snuggling into her side.

The omega’s scent filled her, honey sweet but also light, like wildflowers on a summer breeze. “Mine.” Clarke growled softly.

“Oh really?” The omega chuckled.

Normally Clarke would have been further wound up by such a denial, but the omega’s soft giggle made her smile. “You’d like being mine.” Clarke bragged as she rocked her growing bulge into the omega.

“Would I?” She giggled again, pushing back against the alpha.

“Why wouldn’t you? I’m hot, and my dick will ruin you for all others.” She continued. “Our pups will be beautiful once we decide to have them.” Clarke couldn't believe the words coming from her - she had never spoken to an omega with such conceit in her life.

“Why don’t you show me?” The omega suggested, tugging at Clarke’s pants. The alpha needed no further encouragement, within moments they were both naked from the waist down and Clarke was balanced over the omega.

-

Clarke woke sated and alone. She waited for the omega’s return, but as the hours passed she had to face the fact that she wasn’t coming back. With a heavy sigh she trudged back to camp, surely Bellamy had earned another verbal beat down by now.

Everyday Clarke snuck away to the cabin, hoping to see the omega again. On her third day she was there, waiting eagerly for Clarke. They wasted no time, stripping completely and crashing together on the narrow bed.

“You’re good at that.” The omega hummed as she lay sprawled across the alphas spent chest.

“You’re not bad yourself.” Clarke chuckled. “I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Lexa.”

“I’m Clarke.” She said, hugging the omega a little closer. “My Lexa.”

“Always getting ahead of yourself.” Lexa teased, flexing her neck to emphasise the lack of mating bite over her gland.

“Don’t tempt me.” Clarke growled lowly.

-

With each meeting they talked more, Clarke quickly came to love the sweet, sad eyed omega, a sentiment she was almost certain the omega returned. They met every few days at the hut to fuck and talk, and fuck again.

The hundred had been one the ground three weeks when the tensions with the grounders really began. Clarke met with their general, she wanted peace, but one of her so called guards ruined their chance and landed them at war. She snuck away that night, knowing it could well be her last chance to see Lexa.

Her omega was in heat when she arrived. “Please, alpha.” Lexa sobbed desperately, she had one hand buried between her legs while the other reached for her alpha.

“Shh, I’ve got you, sweet girl.” Clarke promised. She quickly shucked off her clothes before covering the omega’s body with her own. She wasted no time in lining her member up with Lexa’s soaked and swollen opening.

“Please!” Lexa begged.

Clarke pushed her hips forward to impale the omega on her cock. Both women cried out in bliss at the sensation. Clarke chased their completion with abandon, while Lexa clung to the alpha screaming in ecstasy.

It was the longest they had stayed together, and despite her instincts demanding that she bite the omega below her, she refrained. She left Lexa with a bruise, but the skin over her gland stayed in tact. Lexa whined unhappily, offering her neck and testing her alpha’s resolve, but Clarke held firm.

Lexa’s heat subsided faster than Clarke expected, she had heard of heats lasting four to five days, but after barely two Lexa’s scent returned to normal and her wits began to return.

“Don’t go.” She begged as Clarke bathed and dressed.

“I have to, my sweet girl.” Clarke sighed sadly. “I will come back for you as soon as I can.”

“Please, alpha.” Exam moved to the edge of the bed on her knees and caught the alpha. “You cannot leave me like this.”

“I don’t want to, but I have responsibilities, I have to go back.” Clarke tipped Lexa’s chin to leave her with one final kiss. “May we meet again.” She murmured against the omega’s lips before turning and leaving the cabin.

-

The grounders attacked, the mountain men captured the survivors and all Clarke could think of was getting back to her omega. She found the grounders and freed Anya so they could make their escape. Anya promised to take her to their Heda, to arrange some kind of alliance.

Anya delivered Clarke to the rear of the Skaikru compound and gave instructions on how to reach TonDC and the commander. Come tomorrow and I will arrange the meeting for you. She promised before melting back into the trees and disappearing.

Clarke slipped through a gap in the uncompleted fence and went to find whoever was in charge - hoping she could influence them enough to get what she needed. She thought about Lexa as she made her way through camp, she worried that her omega would be waiting for her, but she knew she couldn’t get away either. Not yet.

“Clarke?” The young alpha turned at the sound of her mother’s call.

“Mom!” She hugged her close. “I thought you were dead.”

“I was beginning to fear the same of you.” Abby pulled back to look her daughter over. “You reek.” She chuckled. “Go get cleaned up and then we can catch up.” She led her daughter to her quarters, and pushed her into the small bathroom.

As she showered her thoughts returned to Lexa. She wanted to tell her mother that she had found the perfect mate, but she also knew that until they had some kind of treaty with the grounders there was no way she could take a grounder mate and keep her people.

“Who’s in charge now?” Clarke asked her mother.

“Kane.” Abby answered.

“I need to speak to him - I have a meeting with the grounders’ commander.”

“Clarke, honey, you can’t go.” Abby shook her head, she couldn’t deal with the idea of losing her daughter again so soon.

“I have to - one of their generals owes me a favour - and she trusts me. I believe I can speak for peace.”

“But you haven’t been elected by our people - you can’t speak on our behalf.”

“Mom, I know these people - we can’t just send someone else - they won’t go for that.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Now, take me to Kane.”

-

Lexa paced her tent restlessly, it had been over a week since her alpha had shown up. She needed to see the blonde skaiyon, and soon. She had managed to hide her stress behind the disappearance of her first, but Anya had returned with tales of escaping the mountain and a Skaikru child who claimed to have the secret to beating the mountain.

“They burned your army - the coalition will never accept them.” Lexa shook her head.

“They accepted Azgeda, and they killed far more than three hundred of our warriors.” Anya shrugged. “They will do as you say - especially if it will save us from the mountain.”

“I will listen. But only to the one you escaped the mountain with you.” Lexa decided.

“Sha Heda.” Anya nodded before heading out to meet the skaiyon.

Lexa told her guards that she was not to be disturbed until Anya returned, then she took herself through to her sleeping quarters at the rear of her tent. She had had trouble sleeping ever since her heat had ended. She knew it was because her body craved her alpha. She had a pretty good idea as to exactly why her body craves Clarke so persistently, and it was the same reason that her heat ended as quickly as it did. Unbidden her hand drifted to her stomach - that was a whole extra headache, especially if they were about to go head to head with the Maunon.

She laid down and closed her eyes, one hand still comfortably settled over her stomach, and let her mind drift to thoughts of the unlikely future in which she and her alpha could raise their pups contentedly. She pictured a home in a small village, Clarke would work as a healer and Lexa could teach the pups of the village - her lessons with the young nightbloods had always been the highlight of her days. They would have as many pups as the maker saw fit to bless them with. They would be happy.

Heda rarely had children - not least because Lexa was only the second omega to assume the mantle of Heda. There had been four beta females to fulfil the role before Lexa, and only one of them had had a child - he’d been killed by a hostile clan before his second winter. Perhaps she could disguise her pregnancy, and pass the child off to Clarke, to be raised among the Skaikru, she might even get to see it from time to time.

With a heavy sigh, Lexa gave up on her attempted nap. She rubbed her face and pushed away her jumbled thoughts - it was rare for nightblood omegas to carry to term anyway - it was unlikely she’d ever have to worry about protecting her pregnancy at all.

She made her way to her wash basin and splashed her face before retrieving her small mirror and her war paint to ready herself for the Skaikru ambassador.

-

Clarke hesitated outside the commander’s tent before pushing her way through the flaps. She had expected a man, some huge lumbering alpha, or even a beta. She didn’t expect an omega, and certainly not her omega, her Lexa. Anya didn’t seem to notice the tension that filled the room, or if she did she didn’t realise it’s true source.

“Heda, this is Clarke kom Skaikru, Clarke, this is Heda.”

“Welcome, Clarke kom Skaikru.” Lexa nodded slightly. “I thank you for saving my general.”

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me, Heda.” Clarke said. “I hope that we might achieve peace between our peoples.”

“Your people killed three hundred of my warriors and burnt one of our villages to the ground.”

“The village was a mistake, we will rebuild it. As for your warriors, you sent them to kill us, their deaths are as much on you as on me.” Clarke told her.

“If you so easily killed my warriors, why do you need this alliance?” Lexa challenged.

“Because we would rather live in peace. There is much our people can learn from each other. And together we can stop the mountain men from taking any more of your people.” Clarke told her.

“The mounon have been our greatest enemy for generations, what makes you think you can stop them?”

“Has anyone escaped from the mountain before Anya and I did it?” Clarke challenged.

“No.” Lexa admitted.

“There are hundreds of your people inside the mountain, a whole army, just waiting to take the place down from the inside.”

“Leave us.” Lexa ordered the room. “Clarke and I have much to discuss.”

Clarke waited as everyone else left, only once they were alone did Lexa deflate slightly. The omega reached out one hand, drawing her alpha closer. “I have another reason for there to be peace between us.” Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around Lexa.

“I was worried I wouldn’t see you again.” Lexa admitted quietly.

“I’ve missed you too, my sweet girl.” Clarke assured her.

-

Clarke returned to camp with a deal that would see their people freed from the mountain, and the beginnings of preface between them. The council weren’t happy that a child had been the one to negotiate, but finally with Abby’s help they agreed that Clarke’s deal was their best chance at long term survival.

Clarke picked the team she would be taking with her to the grounders’ camp as they planned their attack on the mountain. She took the small team back with her as soon as they were ready, she didn’t want to leave Lexa any longer than necessary.

She noticed a small shift in Lexa’s scent on her third day in camp. “Why do you smell different?” She asked the omega as they lay curled together in Lexa’s bed.

“Because I’m pregnant.” Lexa whispered. She hadn’t wanted to tell her alpha until she was sure that the pregnancy would take, she was still a Nightblood, and her chances were low of carrying to term.

“You are?” Clarke’s face lit up like a child offered a new toy. “That’s amazing.” She peppered kisses all over her omega’s face and neck. “I hope you realise, you’re not joining the fight at the mountain.”

“I am Heda - I have to fight.” Lexa insisted.

“No.” Clarke growled. “I won’t let you risk our pups.”

“Clarke, you have to understand, it’s very unusual for a Nightblood like me to carry a pregnancy to term at all.” Lexa warned the alpha.

“All the more reason for you to be careful!” Clarke insisted.

“I cannot send my army into battle if I am not at their head.” Lexa insisted.

“Then I will end this fight before you can.” Clarke decided. She pushed herself off the bed, dressed as quickly as she could and slipped out of Lexa’s tent.

She found Raven and Anya at he edge of the village preparing Raven’s bombs. “The plan has changed.” Clarke growled at them. “I’m going in and I will open their doors. Kill them all.”

“Clarke, what’s gotten into you?” Raven asked, unused to seeing the blonde alpha so worked up.

“And why do you reek of the Commander-oh, really?” Anya looked at Clarke as though she had answered her own question.

“What am I missing?” Raven looked between the two alphas.

“Clarke had been getting cozy with Heda.” Anya teased.

“Seriously Clarke? What happened to your mystery girl in the woods?” Raven asked.

“One in the same.” Clarke admitted. “She’s pregnant. I can’t let her fight.”

“She is?” Anya asked. “Lexa had an alpha before - they tried for pups for over a year, but Lexa did not conceive.”

“Mine.” Clarke growled, she refused to think of her omega with another.

“Calm down.” Anya rolled her eyes. “Lexa’s not the type to sleep around. Her last alpha died two summers ago.” She continued. “There’s no way she won’t fight though, if it comes to that.”

“Which is why it cannot come to that.” Clarke insisted. “I need a small invasion force, five at most.”

“Indra, her Skaiyon second, myself and Elia.” Anya decided. “When do we leave?”

“Right now. This ends today.” Clarke nodded.

-

Lexa paced her tent nervously, unsure of what her alpha was planning. She worried that the blonde was spreading the news of her pregnancy through the camp, but she knew that if that were the case that Anya would have come to her for confirmation. The sun sank low over the horizon, and still there was no sign of Clarke. Lexa’s thoughts turned from worry over what her alpha was doing, to sadness at the thought that she had left her.

Clarke returned, bloody and haunted, the following day. She had Anya, Indra, Elia and another sky-girl with her. “The mountain is dead.” Clarke announced. “Indra will take a team in this afternoon to free your people from their cages, many will need assistance to get out.”

“Go.” Lexa nodded to her beta General, gesturing for all but Clarke and Anya to leave with Indra.

“Anya, report.” Lexa ordered.

“Our team used the reaper tunnels to get inside, then Clarke found our way to the control room. We kept our presence as quiet as possible, killing any guards we saw on sight. Clarke burned the Maunon as easily as she burned my warriors.” Anya told Lexa. “Wanheda.”

“The legend.” Lexa nodded.

“What?” Clarke seemed confused.

“There is a legend, it tells of a mighty alpha warrior, the Commander of Death - Wanheda.” Lexa began. “Wanheda is the commander’s rightful mate, but also their greatest weapon.”

“Does that mean we’re going public?” Clarke grinned, pulling Lexa close.

“Clarke! You need to wash.” Lexa pushed the alpha away.

-

Lexa addressed her army that evening. They celebrated the fall of the mountain, and the arrival of the legendary Wanheda, long into the night. “We must leave for Polis in the morning.” Lexa told Clarke once they had left the celebrations for the privacy of Lexa’s tent.

“What is Polis?”

“Our capital, and my home.” Lexa told her. “The full moon is only a few days away, our joining ceremony must take place then.”

“So we really are going public?” Clarke asked. “We need to find my mother and tell her.”

“I would be honoured to meet your mother.” Lexa nodded as she followed Clarke back out ofthe tent.

 

 


End file.
